rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tukson/@comment-174.105.241.130-20140804161945
The mere thought off any one saying they liked and are unhappy that Tukson died is laughable, seriously he was an important Joe made just to die with no farther reason for being a character. I’m glade Tukson died it shows that RWBY is a serious show (and not a kiddy one wear death dues not happen, this is a good thing since I was likening it and I like the characters especially Blake Belladonna thus fare) were death is a threat and the villains are capable of killing also this way the first person to die in the series was someone who was vary not interesting and silly. Even sins the trailer I thought win I sole Tukson that “Well that guy is most likely kill fodder only in the story to play the same roal as Rabid Dog in Hunter x Hunter did” but Tukson was even wears than I expected as he died sooner than I thought and put up lese of a fight so unlike Rabid Dog he did not even put up a fight that showed how powerful the villain was. Also I found myself laughing at Tukson the entire time since the moment he first showed his ugly face to the moment he died watching it multiple times. All he served was to be a person for Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai to kill and show some of their character on, evident by the faceted that they said more things and Tukson only said a few boring things that was overwhelmed by these two more interesting characters. I found Tukson was like Godfree from Sword Art Online as in they were both boring characters that barley say anything, die there first appearance in there story, only served to show the viewers that the evil group is cable of killing, to be the death of a character viewers weren’t supposed to care for, spent there entire on screen time mainly setting there silently as there killer viciously mocked them the hole time and put words in there moves thus making thing laughable, the big difference is it tock Kuradeel longer to kill Godfree were as Mercury blew Tukson’s brain out with just one gun powered kick to the face. All you people are being sarcastic right? There’s no way any one cood possibly like Tukson. So Tukson was cool based on what? His character? Tukson barley even had a character being both flat and static which is not cool as he spent his whole time pretty much saying yes in the same emotionless town he said everything in hinting that he might have been depressed and everything ells were just mockeries Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai put in to his mouth, so it can’t be his boring character you people liked. Was is his appearance? This is a laughable one as Tukson is the worst looking character in RWBY thus fare. Was it his powers? We all know growing claws is so the coolest power, not and this is all Tukson had as he had no fighting style, and for thous people who for some unexplainable reason think the unoriginal power of inhuman strength is cool you can’t say Tukson even had strength as he never shod any feats of strength and the only support for saying he is strong is based on the faceted that he looked muscular. Was it his goal? As he had no sertent goal it can’t be this. Was it his name? Tukson is a funny sounding name as I think a. he was named after a tuxedo so clothing and b. his name makes me think of the fat penguin monster from Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze the Tucks. Was it his background? Tukson barley had a background as all that is known is that he was a member of the White Fang who had stile bin a member win Roman Torchwick begin working alongside the White Fang and that Tukson quit for a unknown reason, this background only serves to be the why Mercury killed him, I know Blake Belladonna is a cool character but that does not make everyone who says there a part of the White Fang cool by default. Also the hoops that Tukson was a wismadik person in Blake’s life that lead to her leveeing has a problem as based on two facts suggest Tukson lifted the White Fang after Blake: 1. Blake Belladonna unlike Tukson actually quit the White Fang and got away were as Tukson was in the proses of just leveeing and felled to do so, if he had betrayed first then he was vary argent for taking so long to leva and the White Fang are incomputed for not caching him this long, 2. More convincingly is show by how Tukson know who Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai were thus showing that he was a member of the White Fang win Roman Torchwick and others begin working with the White Fang unlike Blake who was confused to see Roman Torchwick working with the White Fang, there for the only thing saing he quit first is shere based bast on age. Also there is absolutely no proof that Tukson was a good person as there is no proof that he quit based on noble grounds. Tukson cood have quit based on greed as he was unhappy over the amount of mouny he was paid, also he cood have been upset with his loe rank and quit as he only excepted being the top of an organization and was moving to join another not law flowing group. Also he cood have been so much of a racest that win Cinder and Roman working with the White Fang that he did not excepted working with humans and or he hated that the White Fang was just stilling Dust instead of killing humans so he quit to make his own Faunus radical group just to farther his cood have bin goal of commenting genocide on the human race. Though these are perbly not true they cood have been but since Tukson is an important character they miswell be true as of the same as saying he sole the error of the group motives as it is up to the viewer’s interpretation as all he was made for was to show that Cinder’s group was ably of killing someone. I have to be honest I am more interested in seeing Shaz Domino in Bleach come bake than Tukson ever showing up again, as at least Shaz has his later and power to show. Also all this talk about wanting everyone to be important is idiotic as there is not enuf time to make every one important as every episode used to make one character important takes away time form all the others and win you tire like Bleach and Naruto to distribute importance between all characters every character just about ends up filing like minor characters excepted during their shining moment of fighting a villain and then lose this after words, so do you real want a character like Tukson to take away time of other characters to be important, and do you really want later on in the show for win team JNPR and Sun’s team showing up to a fight and all the comments about that episode are people asking who the heck they were or if they are bran new characters just as what happened recently in Bleach to Byakuya Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Shūhei Hisagi win they showed up to save Ichigo Kurosaki (this is among many reasons why Bleach has fallen in the resent chapters, the main reason is who there is next to no plot as all it is, is a fight after). So fore there are 36 characters in RWBY who are not part of team RWBY, there will be 12 episodes in the second Volume, episode 1 was 14:45 and episode 2 was 13:14, let’s say episodes 3-5 and 7-11 are also around 13:00 something and the 6 and 12 will be around 14:00 something, this means Volume 2 is around 159:59 overall. If we say they devote halve of the time to the main characters team RWBY that be 79 minutes used on them and then as you people some reason seem to want will use the other half to make all other 36 characters including Tukson about as important as the others so every other characters have only about 2 minutes of Volume 2 used on them. Yes for 2 minutes of the159:59 used on them, this sheer makes them look important, not! So are you sheer you want everyone to be important. Even if you use a good amount of time on every characters to do so would take 100dreds of episodes and be the end you will only remember the recent character to have episodes used one them there for every character fills unimportant. To have important characters you need miner ones and characters like Tukson serve this roal well. So once again why is Tukson any bit cool win he did less in RWBY than Gunki Itoshima did in Medaka Box.